What If
by lunastars
Summary: Life is filled with those what if moments, so... What if? - a collection of one-shots rated K-M
1. What If Mr T Never Died

**What If… ****_Mr T Had Never Died._**

"That was amazing!" Dom cheered as his Dad reached them.

"Yeah, Mr T," Vince exclaimed happily. "First place overall."

"A nice pot of money," Dom continued on. "A trophy, your name in lights."

"Now boys," he chuckled. "You're making it sound a lot more than what it was."

"You were going so fast," Mia whispered.

Mr T wrapped his arm around his daughter. "I know, baby, but nothing would have happened I promise."

"Did you see that dick try and clip you?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, good thing he missed you," Dom agreed.

He only shook his head as the kids went on. Four teenagers under his roof, how had that happened? But now the season was over so he had some extra cash and a bit more free time. He walked the four of them back towards the car. Dom and Vince, both at the ages of eighteen, could've easily have driven their own cars but surprisingly gave up that right in order to drive as a family. Letty, at the age of sixteen could have also driven but also decided not to. His youngest, Mia (aged fifteen) was able to drive but not legally yet so was left with no choice. Not that she minded. She even fought off both boys and Letty to get in the front seat so she could sit next to her Dad.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Letty asked as she walked into Dom's room. He glanced up, a big grin on his face. "Good I'm guessing. Big scare when your Dad's car almost got clipped though."

"Yeah, dick almost crashed Dad into the wall."

"He almost crashed himself when he missed," Letty pointed out. "Shame he managed to swerve out of the way."

"But the asshole lost so that's all that matters."

"Maybe we could celebrate?"

"Letty," he groaned.

"You promised," she accused. "You said once your dad was done with the season we would talk about this, him being free now means that we can't just act, we need to think first in case he finds out."

"Nothing can happen, Let."

"Yes it can," she argued. "I'm sixteen."

"That ain't the point," he disagreed.

"Then what is?"

"My dad, my sister- your best friend," he shrugged. "There's plenty of things that need to be considered. I'd be strung up if my dad knew I went anywhere near you, maybe if he wasn't here then things would be different."

"Next time," she snapped. "Don't make it seem like the other person stands a chance."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

"Hey, little one," Vince greeted as he stood in the doorway of Mia's room.

She stayed on the bed, kicking her legs as she sat on the edge of it. "You don't think he could get hurt out there, do you?"

"No," Vince said instantly, coming to sit beside her. "Well, maybe, but nothing serious. Your dad is one lucky guy."

"Thanks, V," Mia sighed happily as she leaned against him.

"For what?"

"Always making things better," she shrugged, smiling as his arm wrapped around her. "I know you think I'm just Dom's little sister but you do help. You're pretty perfect really."

"Perfect, huh?" he laughed.

"Definitely," she yawned.

"Well… Thanks," he mumbled, feeling a little awkward. "And I don't just think of you as just Dom's little sister."

"What do you think of me as?" she asked curiously.

"I can't tell you," he sighed. "Your daddy is downstairs."

* * *

They waited a couple of days 'til the Sunday barbecue to celebrate. The food went down a treat, then they escaped inside for some TV before they would need to go back outside for some dessert and more relaxation. When that point arrived Letty had gone upstairs in a huff, Dom following to check she was OK while Mr T went outside the back leaving Mia and Vince inside. They stood up at the same time, smiling at each other as they turned to face each other. Over the past couple of days Vince and Mia had been talking more, him making her feel better about what her dad did, what the boys (and sometimes Letty did) with their racing and generally when she just wasn't feeling herself.

"Thanks again," Mia whispered. "For helping even more these past couple of days."

"Let me have that chocolate star off the top of that cupcake your picked today and we're even."

She grinned and nodded her head. On a whim, and a random stroke of confidence, she stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest. She stepped onto her tip toes, and leaned forward. Her target was his cheek but he must have had the same one because they both moved and suddenly their lips met. Only brief, a couple of seconds maybe, but still that spark ran through both of them. Mia blushed bright red and fled the room as Letty and Dom came down the stairs. A chocked breath escaped Vince's lips before he too escaped the room.

"All I'm saying is if you don't want anything to happen then you should leave me alone," Letty said, watching curiously as Vince fled the room.

"I was checking on you," Dom argued. "Is that a crime?"

"Yeah, it is," she snapped.

"Why?" he questioned. "Still got your panties in a twist because I won't make a move?"

"Nah, you're just not man enough," she smirked. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why go off in a huff?"

"I was frustrated," she supplied. "It was hard to breathe in here with your big head."

"_Let_," he groaned.

"I mean, just look at it," she said, motioning to his head. "And it doesn't help when you're ego's squashed into the same room."

"Neither of those things is that big," he argued.

"Not from where I'm standing," she growled. "You're too big headed to think of me beyond my age, and your ego is so big that you've become accustomed to those skanks who just open their legs at a click of your fingers, while I won't do that. Both of those things make you an impossible human bei-"

But she was cut off as his lips pressed against hers. Her body melted into his as his arms wrapped securely around her, holding her up. "You need to shut up," he mumbled against her lips.

"And if I don't?"

He kissed her again.

"So. Hard. To. Breathe," she gasped. "Big. Head. Big. E-"

And he kissed her again, this time for a little longer with a bit more passion. "You're impossible sometimes."

"Says you," she smirked. "You took your sweet ass time."

He chuckled a little before drawing her back, completely forgetting that his family was right outside and could walk in at any moment. In that moment everything he was was Letty.

* * *

Weeks passed. Mr T's winnings had hardly been spent, only dipped into a little to pay bills here and there or to buy any essentials. On top of that they had the garage while the boys (and sometimes Letty) raced which brought in more than enough income. They were even able to higher two new mechanics (Jesse and Leon) who were over constantly, Mr T allowing for them to stay as often as they wanted or needed to. With all of them they had plenty to treat themselves or each other after everything essential was paid.

Letty and Dom were going strong, arguments here and there made up with "massages". Mr T helped them through their relationship as the stern (but equally concerned) parent while also acting like a friend when they needed it. Vince danced around his feelings for Mia, unaware that she felt the same and vise versa. When it did come out he was too scared of what Mr T would do that he never acted on it, however, he did make a promise that if neither of them moved on in six months' time then he would make a move. Neither of them did.

* * *

_Ah, so the first one! My intentions for these one-shots is to focus on times where I've watched the films and thought "what if?" Even though we never saw it, I always wondered what would happen if Mr T never died._

_R&R_


	2. What If Han Survived

**A/N: **_I know this is a similar idea to the last one but with a different character but what happened to Han in Tokyo Drift really pissed me off. So I was happy that he was in 4, 5 and 6! Although apparently they tell you how 6 connects to Tokyo Drift so I'm scared of what might happen. Anyway, on with the chapter/one-shot!_

* * *

**What If... Han Survived**

The car crashed, it would never have happened if Han didn't look behind him but he did. The car went right into the side of him and things just spiraled out of control from there on. Many things went through Han's mind at such a high speed that he was unable to catch any of them. As the car landed on its roof he felt the pain shoot right through him. He hit the roof with his hands, panic setting in, the space was too small, the car was too crush, he'd never get out. Han in that moment definitely did not want to die. And pray the Lord for Sean, that stupid American who got sent to Daddy as punishment.

Sean ran as fast as he could over to the car, trying to ignore the sparks that would no doubt create flames. He reached Han just as the flames started to form. When he saw the space where the window was was too small he darted round to the over side where thankfully the window space was slightly bigger. He reached through the car and got Han unhooked. He tugged as hard as he could, having to do most of the work himself seen as every inch of Han's body seemed to be in pain. He pulled and he pulled, trying to block out Han's cries of pain.

Eventually he got him out so that only his legs were still in the car. He rolled Han onto his back properly and hook his arms under his shoulders to drag him away from the car. They were barely three feet away when it blew up. On instinct Sean threw his body over Han's, knowing his friend had received enough damage. Even after the blaze died down some Sean refused to move. He could feel where the stray flames had jumped from the car and hit them, and he also knew if he moved then he'd have to face the fact that he was afraid to see whether Han was truly alive or not.

"Sean!" Neela screamed. "Han!"

Knowing that he'd have to move Sean carefully pushed himself away. He looked over his shoulder at his back, there were a few burn marks on his t-shirt but less than he first thought. A glance back at Han told him he was alive just unconscious. He dragged him further out of the way just in case before he stood up straight.

"Over here!"

Neela came running as soon as she heard Sean's voice. Her hands went straight up to stifle a gasp when she saw Han lying just on the pavement. She ran to Sean, knowing he wouldn't leave Han's side. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as his came up to wrap around her middle. When he hissed she spun him round and checked his back, carefully fingering it.

"How close were you to the car?"

"Close enough for sparks to hit," he shrugged. "Far enough away to not get too hurt."

"You protected him from the blast, didn't you?"

"He's done a lot for me," Sean mumbled. "Least I could do, plus, look at him."

"I know," she agreed. "And it doesn't look like it's caused much damage, just a few burns that you'll hardly feel in a couple of hours."

"I need you to bring the car around," he told her once he was allowed to turn around again.

"Why?" she asked curiously, eyebrows bunching together.

"We can get him to the hospital faster," he pointed out. "Plus, if we call them the police will come and try to ask him questions before he gets treatment."

She only nodded and ran round to get the car. She managed to bring it round fairly quickly, and together she and Sean managed to get Han in the back before heading off to the hospital.

* * *

_**Six Months**_** Later...**

Han's injuries looked a lot worse than they were but there was still a lot of damage. He'd gotten his leg trapped and when he was pulled from the car it twisted it even more into the wrong direction meaning even after it healed he was walking with an obvious limp. His eyes sight was a little sketchy for a while but soon healed up completely. His body was littered with scars all ranging in different sizes. As well as his leg, his back and neck also put him in a wheelchair for a while. He had swelling on his spine which gave him temporary paralysis in his legs. But as the months went on, after many surgeries to fix his insides (one kidney was removed, and a tear in his abdomen had to be fixed), lots of cream and stitches, plus hours and hours of therapy, Han was almost completely back to his old self. He was yet to get behind the wheel of a car and he couldn't take long walks, but in the end up that was all the problem was.

He even urged Sean to take DK's title and make it his own, which is exactly what Sean did. And the blows kept on hitting for DK when he was arrested for the attempted murder of Han, Han getting off for any dangerous driving when his lawyer played the self defense card. After DK got sent down Sean raced his way up to the top, still being mentored by Han. He didn't start as low down thanks to beating DK but he had others to fight who thought they deserved the title more seen as they were on the Tokyo race scene for longer. But Sean did it, and it didn't take that long to do. It gave Han a project to work on and Neela for once didn't mind being the King's Queen.

"Hey, Han," Sean called as he entered one of the make-shift offices they had set up in the multistory they raced in.

"What is it?" Han asked, spinning the chair round to face the door.

"Some guy here to see you," he explained. "Drives American muscle."

Now Han knew a lot of people who drove American muscle but he could easily hazard a guess to who would come all the way to Tokyo. "What does he want?"

"Said he heard what happened."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you were still healing up."

Han nodded, trying to work out if he wanted to know who was out there. "Race him," Han decided. "Tell me if he wins or not _then _I'll decide if I want to meet with him."

"Do you not want his name?"

"No," Han said, spinning his chair back round.

"And you know he won't win," Sean called over his shoulder as he left.

"We'll see," Han mumbled, smile forming.

* * *

Of course Sean won the race but his opponent came pretty darn close. He knew then that it was definitely Dom. Dom could win any race hands down but he wasn't the best at drag racing, especially seen as he rarely practiced, not in the proper environment anyway. Han had been the one to teach Dom to drag race so he knew that anyone who came close to beating Sean would have to be taught by him also, and Han didn't teach many people. So when he got his confirmation he got up from his seat and made his way out of the room, heading over to where he saw Dom standing.

"You look like shit," Dom commented as his friend drew near.

"Car crash will do that to you."

"That gonna go away?" he asked, motioning to Han's leg.

"Not completely, but it might get better."

"What happened to the guy who did this?"

"The crash was my fault too," Han sighed. "But DK has been dealt with, replaced."

Dom looked over to where Sean was leaning against his car, Neela in front from of him. Both were talking with each other. "Yeah, he's good. They look happy."

"They are," Han agreed, leaning up against one of the cars. "Talking about happy, you and Letty?"

"We're good," he nodded. "She wanted to come here, so did Brian and Mia but they have Jack now so I wanted them all to stay at home."

"Could've made it a vacation."

Dom laughed a little, shaking his head. "Didn't know how bad you were."

"How's Gisele?"

Dom half-smiled. "Last we heard she was in Israel, she's going to Greece after that."

"Didn't really answer my question," Han mumbled.

"She doesn't talk about it."

Before going to Tokyo Han and Gisele had both talked about it. In the end up Han had decided to go to Tokyo on his own, not knowing what he'd find. Gisele respected his decision and decided to travel solo for a while. For a year they talked a few times a week but during the second year they talked less until they only spoke every few months then by the middle of his third year in Tokyo they lost all communication. It had been almost two years since then, five years since he saw her in person. He hated it but he couldn't draw himself away and when he got stuck up in DK's life he didn't want to pull her into it, not when they were supposed to have clean slates.

"If the others come out here bring Gisele too," Han said, pulling out his usual bag, this time of gummy worms. "Or get her to come straight here once she's done in Israel."

"I don't know if she'll come."

"Make her," Han pleaded. "I almost died, I need to make things right."

"I'll try," Dom promised.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed before Dom finally decided that the others could come out. They got flights almost instantly and flew out straight away. When they arrived all attention was on Han, wanting to know what happened and how he was, before they settled to getting to know Han's new family. Even though he couldn't chase after little Jack Han still tried his best to play with the little guy, making him laugh without hardly having to move.

"So why couldn't we come out sooner?" Letty asked, hitting Dom's leg.

"Wasn't safe," Dom shrugged.

"Liar," Mia scoffed. "You could've worked that out in the first couple of days."

"You're in for it," Brian chuckled.

"I agree," Han nodded.

He was sat on the floor, his legs parted and stretched out. Jack sat by his feet and the two of them rolled a ball back and forwards between them. They were all sat around Han's living room, the others had gone out so that the six of them could have some time together. They had eaten and talked, anything hands on that would keep Han's mind busy. When he found out that Gisele didn't give much of a reply to coming out to Tokyo and then when she hadn't shown up he felt his heart break and he wondered if that was how she felt when they lost contact.

The team did everything they could to keep his mind off of it and for the most part it worked. Throughout dinner they laughed and discussed their new lives then when they moved to the living room Han got so caught up in playing with Jack that a conversation about the time of day would have distracted him from his thoughts about Gisele. At least until the inevitable came along.

"Starting the party without me?" All eyes snapped over to where Gisele stood in the doorway. "Some guy named Sean let me in."

"We didn't think you were coming," Mia whispered.

"Yeah, kept that quiet," Letty smirked.

"Heads up would've been nice," Dom groaned.

"I agree," Brian nodded.

"Most people like surprises."

"Most people aren't us," Han pointed out.

For the first time her eyes fell on him. "You look like shit."

"So I've been told."

"This happened months ago, right?"

"Yeah, but I've still got some healing to do." A lengthy pause stretched out between them. He got up off the floor, mindful of Jack, and turned to face her. "I am sorry."

"I came here because Dom asked," she sighed, eyeing his damaged leg. "And I am sorry for what happened to you, and I really hope you get better but I'm not staying. I'm going to look round Tokyo a bit then I'm off."

"No," Han said quickly before regaining his cool. "Stay, please. There's some food left over from dinner."

"I can't, I just had to see you were OK." She gave a quick nod to everyone and a big smile for Jack. "I'll drop by before I leave and I'll check in every so often to make sure you're doing OK."

She turned to leave and without really thinking Han _ran_ after her. The pain shot right up his leg after putting so much pressure on his leg after trying for months to avoid doing just that. He pushed pass the pain as he shot out of the room and out of the front door. She's got a lot of distance on him but he kept pushing. The others followed him now. Sean and Neela were still outside and they instantly rushed over to him but he shook them off. Han always kept his cool, he was famous for it. Any situation he would just deal with it. But being in that crash he lost his cool before he almost lost his life, and now he was losing Gisele all over again and he was losing his cool because he didn't want to just sit back this time and let it happen.

He was gaining more speed but his leg gave out. He collapsed to the floor, finally admitting the pain he was feeling. Sean and Neela were on the floor beside him. Neela gave him hell while Sean stretched his leg out and checked it. Han laid back and looked over to see and upside down Gisele staring at him. Her bag had dropped to the floor beside her and she looked worried. He watched her as she wondered over to where they were huddled together. When some of the tension left his leg he sat up, keeping it stretched out.

"Why did you do that?" Gisele asked.

"Couldn't let you leave again."

"_You _left last time."

"I meant leave me," he sighed. "I know I didn't stop you last time, I didn't exactly jump to come back to you but I didn't want to lose you again."

"That was stupid."

"Seemed like a smart idea at the time."

She too got down on to the floor beside him. "And I always thought you were competition, I might've been wrong."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Han hissed out, lying back down on the pavement.

"It's a start," she whispered. "Still got to work at it."

"Well if you ever walk away from me mind doing it at a leisurely stroll?"

She only chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. It surprised her that she had to fight with herself when she got the urge to kiss him properly. She managed to pull herself away enough to stop the urge but when she glanced down at him she could see that Han just had the same internal battle that she did. To ease the tension she grabbed the bag of sweets sticking out of his pocket and stood to let the others help him up, she chewed on the sweets casually, smiling as Han protested the action.

* * *

_R&R_


	3. What If Film One Ended Differently

**What If... ****_Film One Ended Differently_**

Brian paced around, trying to wrap his head around what had happened. He had tried in vain to suggest that maybe Dom wasn't the one pulling off the heists, but it was clear that his bosses didn't believe a word of it, they had their eyes set firmly on Dom. And Brian knew that the next heist would be their undoing. The truckers were carrying weapons now and if Brian didn't take them down on the next heist then where his loyalty laid would be questioned. But Dom hadn't told him a thing about the heists. He had no idea when they were going to strike, and if he was honest part of him didn't want to know so then he couldn't hand them over to the authorities.

"You can't still be worked up," Mia laughed. "Race wars is a couple of days away."

"I'm a cop," he blurted out before his brain could catch up.

She took a step back, eyes wide. "What?"

He put his hand out to touch her but she stepped away again. He let out a low sigh as he dropped his hand. "Mia, I'm a cop."

"What are you taking about, Brian?"

"Ever since I met you..." He bit his lip, wanting to take the whole revelation back. "I've been undercover. I'm a cop."

"Oh, you bastard." She stepped closer and slapped him hard across the face. "You bastard!"

She went to walk away but Brian grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Please, stop."

"Get off of me!"

He pulled her even closer. Ignoring the way she squirmed, he kissed her. She stood still, arms straight by her side, but with some careful movements Brian managed to coax her into kissing him back. He enjoyed the feeling for as long as he could before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Tell me that didn't mean something."

"You've been lying to us," she breathed out. "To me."

"I know," he sighed. "And I didn't expect to fall in love with you but I did. That was real."

"And the others?"

"I do care," he admitted.

"Then why didn't you just tell us straight away?"

"It wasn't that easy," he mumbled. "This is my first real job."

"And how's it working out for you?"

"Nothing like I thought it would be."

"What are you going to do Brian?"

"I know they're hijacking semis."

She pulled away then, startled. "What?"

"Please tell me you know."

"I do," she nodded. "But they're careful! How do you know?"

"We've known about the jobs since they first started," he explained, easing himself in. "We knew that we'd have to get in with the race scene to find out who it was. Expert drivers and all that."

"Did you tell them it was Dom?"

"No," he shook his head. "But they think its him anyway."

"Help us," she begged.

It was his turn to take a step back and look shocked. "What?"

"Talk to my brother," she pleaded. "Tell him what you told me and make him stop. They're planning another heist and I... I don't want anything to go wrong."

He thought about it for a moment. He could help them, stop them from doing the heist, but it all depended on if they would listen, especially after finding out he was a cop. "Fine," he agreed. "Let's go see them now."

* * *

Brian rolled around on the floor, gripping his nose as blood seeped down and over his lips. Vince stood nearby, breathing heavily but looking over at Dom. Everyone was startled that it had been Dom who punched Brian. Vince had been the one advancing forward but suddenly Dom pushed passed and punched him. To Brian's surprise Mia had dropped down onto the floor beside him and pried his hands away.

"I don't think it's broken," she told him.

"Shame," Vince muttered.

"Just listen to him," Mia pleaded.

"I told you he was a cop," Vince told Dom.

"I know," Dom groaned.

"Hey!" Letty called, snapping the attention to her. "Mia asked us to hear him out, so I think we should."

"He's a _cop_," Leon argued.

"And I'm the cop who's meant to hand over proof that you're hijacking semis," Brian said, pushing himself to his feet.

"How'd you know about that?" Dom asked.

"Cops knew it was someone in the race scene."

"And you told them it was us?" Vince asked angrily.

"No," Brian said hastily. "But they already think it was you. I suggested Tran but they wouldn't budge."

"So what are you going to do now?" Dom asked curiously.

"Stop you from doing the heist you have planned," Brian said seriously. "The drivers are taking things into their own hands, it's no longer a clean cut job. You can't do the job."

"You have to listen to him," Mia pleaded. "Anything could happen. He's a cop, he knows."

"Exactly, a _cop_," Vince growled.

"And as a cop he _needs_ you to do the heist so that he has proof!" Mia yelled. "He can't hand over proof if there isn't any. If he's still playing us then why is he stopping you from doing the heists?"

Dom motioned to Mia but kept his eyes on Brian. "She right?" Brian only nodded his response. "Well, alright then. No heist, but we still go to Race Wars as planned."

* * *

Brian watched in disbelief as the team got ready to leave, he just knew they were going to go and do the heist, he could just tell. Mia's eyes locked onto his and she gave him a pleading look. He gave a small nod and they both started running over to the team's cars. The engines were already on so when they got close enough Brian threw himself in front of Dom's car, landing on the hood.

"Are you crazy?" Dom yelled as he got out of the car.

"You're the one that's being crazy," Brian shot back. "I thought you weren't doing the heist!"

The team had gotten out of their cars by now. "That was before the Jesse and Tran thing," Leon sighed.

"Then don't do the heist, let's get Jesse back, make sure Tran doesn't get to him first."

"I might know some places he could go," Leon offered.

"Keep talking, Buster," Dom prompted.

"Leon, Letty, Mia and Vince should look over the places where Jesse might go," Brian decided. "Dom and I should keep tabs on Tran."

"Why us?"

"I figure you'd want to keep an eye on me," he shrugged. "And I don't think you'd trust me alone with anyone else."

"Fine," Dom agreed. "You guys stay here. Leon you're in charge, put together a list of places where Jesse might go and check them out. Also, keep calling him. The Buster and I are going to gear up and head over to Tran's. We'll keep an eye on him from there."

* * *

Brian looked nervously in the back seat at the shot gun Dom had brought with him, as well as the hand piece that he no doubt had on him somewhere. Brian couldn't lie, he had a gun on him too but he knew an angry Dom was a dangerous Dom and he really didn't like the idea of adding firearms to the mixture.

They were outside a garage where they'd followed Johnny and Lance to. "Is the shotgun needed?"

"It is if I want to make sure he's dead."

"Hey, we didn't say anything about killing them," Brian argued. "Just want to stop them."

"You think that's going to work?"

Brian sat back then, keeping quiet, if he was honest he wasn't entirely sure if that would help, sometimes Tran seemed ruthless. They waited there for a while but eventually both Johnny and Lance came out of the garage. Both were on motorbikes and seemed as if they were both carrying guns. Dom instantly started the engine but made sure to follow behind at a good distance. Brian had smartly suggested that they use a car that they would normally never drive because then Tran was not likely to notice them.

Dom's phone went off and he quickly picked it up. "What?"

"Dom, it's Mia," she said hastily. "We have Jesse."

"Where is?" he questioned. "When did he get there?"

"Just now, at the house," she explained. "He's in a right state."

"Get him inside now!" Dom yelled. "Tran is heading in that direction and he's armed."

He quickly hung up the phone and kept his sights on the two motorbikes ahead. Brain got his gun in hand as they got closer to the Toretto house. As they came onto the street the two of them spotted Mia guiding Jesse into the house, she must have had to coax him to come inside. Dom knew that Jesse probably felt like he'd let him down even if he hadn't.

"Step on it," Brian urged.

Dom tried to make the car go faster, but they were barely at the house when Johnny and Lance reached it. All they could do was watch as they unleashed a hail of bullets on the front of the house and the front lawn. Both Mia and Jesse dived forward to get on the ground, both too far away from the front door to get inside. Dom tried in vain to make the car go faster but by time they reached the house Johnny and Lance had both zoomed off.

"Mia!" Both men yelled.

"We're fine," Mia called.

"Dom, I'm so sorry," Jesse cried as he and Mia both stood up.

"Don't, Jess," Dom reassured as he hugged both him and Mia.

"I wasn't thinking," he mumbled. "I just couldn't lose my car to him."

Dom nodded and pushed away. "Get inside, call the others and find somewhere to lie low. I'll call you when I can."

"Dom, where are you going?" Mia called.

He ignored her as he got the shotgun from the car and the Charger out of the shed. Brian called for him to stop once he ushered Mia and Jesse inside, but Dom was off before he could. Brian cursed and ran over to the crappy car they'd been using, knowing that it would struggle to catch up to the Charger, but to his surprise he kept close behind until eventually he lost sight of Dom just as he caught sight of the motorbikes. Brian chased them, firing his gun as he went. Lance moved off of the road and then came back on behind him. As he passed a side road Dom came out of it, just missing him and knocking Lance and his bike off of the road.

Brian continued to chase Johnny through traffic, attempting to dodge the bullets that Johnny shot back at him. Knowing that he was getting nowhere and wouldn't be able to keep up for long Brian turned his car to the side and shot out of the window at Johnny. A few shots later and one finally hit causing Johnny to swerve his bike and skid across the floor to a stop, both Johnny and the bike parted and scattered. Brian got out of the car and checked Johnny's pulse before demanding someone call an ambulance. He then got into his car and calmly followed the Charger, both keeping at a respectable yet determined speed. Through the window Brian could see Dom put his phone to his ear.

* * *

_**A few months**_** later...**

Brian sat in the diner booth, tapping his fingers. He looked up nervously as Mia slipped into the seat across from him.

"Hey," he said shyly.

"I'm trying," she promised. "But I'm not sure I can trust you so why should they?"

"I've quit," Brian promised. "I'm working with a friend, Rome, in Miami. I sought him out a couple of months ago. Our other friend Tej runs a garage and he just opened another. Rome and I run it for him."

"Wow," she nodded. "So really? No cop stuff?"

"No cop stuff," he confirmed. "I own a Skyline, I race down in Miami, I have a good status."

"Look," she sighed. "Helping them with the Jesse thing, coming clean of your own accord and stopping them from the last heist has helped you."

"Talking about the last heist," Brian said. "Guess what happened to the driver?"

"What?" she asked curiously, eyebrow raised slightly.

"High as a kite," Brian half-smiled. "Was afraid the hijackings would happen to him so he took a little something so he'd have the confidence to shoot the people who tried. Turns out he got shifty at anyone going over the speed limit and he ended up crashing."

"Wow," Mia breathed. "Kind of glad you stopped the team, I'll let them know."

"Just let them know that I am sorry and I do care, always did," he mumbled. "And if they want to they can come to Miami, see me down there, have people verify that I am on their side."

Without warning she leaned across the table and kissed him. He leaned over a little too so that she wouldn't have to stretch so far. Her hand rested on his shoulder and his came up to gently cup her face. They stayed like that for as long as they could until both had to pull away.

"I believe you," she whispered. "But maybe I should come to Miami... Just to be sure."

"Oh yeah," he agreed with a nod and a grin. "Just to be sure.

* * *

_R&R_


	4. What If The Cops Were Wrong All Along

**For sweetkiwi604  
**_Thank you for the suggestion and the constant support!_

* * *

**What If… ****_The Cops Were Wrong All Along_**

"Dom!" Brian called as he entered the house. "I need to talk to you."

"You weren't invited," Vince commented as he leaned against the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

"Well this is important."

"So?" Vince shrugged. "Call next time."

"If you wanted my number you only had to ask," he shot back, taking the opportunity to piss Vince off even more, he wasn't in the mood and he _needed_ to talk to Dom.

"Funny," Vince ground out as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"What's going on?" Mia asked as she walked in from outside.

Like flipping a switch Vince stopped stalking towards Brian and feigned innocence. "No idea, the Buster just showed up."

"Yeah, and Vince wasn't being difficult at all," Brian added sarcastically.

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked.

Brian's stomach tightened with guilt at her worry but he nodded. "Yeah, I need to talk to Dom."

"Dom!" she yelled, louder than Brain had.

A couple of minutes passed as the rest of the team filled in. Leon and Jesse both stood near Vince, asking what was going on but he only shrugged, his glare returning. Letty stood to the side a little as Dom unwrapped his arm from around her and went to Mia.

"Mi, what's wrong?"

"Something," she shrugged. "It's Brian, he needs to talk with you."

Dom's attention turned to Brian, as did the rest of the teams. "About?"

"Something," he mumbled. "It needs to be in private."

"Why?"

"Dom, _please_, this is important," he begged.

Dom looked over his shoulder at his team before looking back at Brian and nodding his head. "Out front."

The two of them left the house, Brian slightly ahead. As they walked Brian nervously tried to think of what he was going to say and how he was going to phrase it. He started to regret his decision of getting Dom to come out on his own, at least inside he'd have witnesses, even if some of them would probably rip him apart too.

When they got out front and had walked a few paces from the house Brian turned around. Dom gave him a questioning look, wondering if he'd have to make him spit it out. Brian had always been stupidly calm and collected since the day they met, this agitated and seemingly worried Brian wasn't who he knew.

"Brian I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"You need to help yourself," he said desperately.

Dom took a step closer to which Brian automatically stepped back. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the heists, Dom."

"What?"

"Look, the garage does good, but selling groceries and making some lunch doesn't," Brian started. "That place is _never_ busy. And you guys don't race often enough to keep two business and a house going as well as what you guys run under those cars."

"So what are you saying?" Dom asked, taking on an offended tone.

"That you have to be doing something on the side," Brian explained. "The heists."

"What? That group hijacking semis?"

"That group? It was you!" Brian shouted.

"Fuck you," Dom yelled, stepping closer to Brian. "That ain't us!"

"No point in lying, Dom," Brian sighed. "The cops know."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I'm a cop," he mumbled. "I never told them, I tried to tell them it was Tran but they were already convinced it was you. I came straight here to tell you."

Dom charged at Brian effectively knocking him to the ground. Brian shouted for Dom to stop as Dom punched him repeatedly, hitting his chest and face. He held his arms up to block the attacks but it was no use. Eventually his continued shouting brought the team out front. Leon and Vince (against his better judgement) worked together to pull Dom off of Brian.

"Don't!" Dom screamed as Mia went to go to Brian. She stood frozen and looked at Dom, clearly scared. "He's a cop."

"I knew it," Vince sneered.

"He thinks we're the ones hijacking semis."

"He what?" Letty laughed, but instantly stopped when she realised he was serious. "No way."

"Yeah, and his cop friends think we did it too."

"I tried to tell them it wasn't," Brian said, looking at Mia.

"Brian," she said as she slowly looked from the team and then back to him. "That's because it wasn't."

"What?" he asked, looking between them all.

"Brian, they're not hijacking semis," Mia said. "I promise you that."

"Then how do you afford it all?" Brian asked, directing this one at Dom.

"Everyone inside," Dom ordered as he shifted out of Vince and Leon's grasp. "You too, Buster."

They all went back inside. No one sat down when they got inside. The team stood on one side of the living room while Brian stood on the other side. Dom stood closest to Brian with Mia only a step behind. Brian watched them, looking for any trace of a lie. He only saw angry faces and the worried one of Mia.

"You were right when you thought we were doing illegal things to get that money," Dom started. "But we are not hijacking semis."

"Then what have you been doing?"

"We do the big races like you saw every couple of weeks or so," Dom started to explain. "We do Race Wars when it's on, once a month we go out of town, there's a group who drag race and they're not as good as they think, easy to beat and the buy in is high, that's why we only go once a month."

"That's still not enough to keep a house, two business and run what's under those cars," Brian said, demanding more answers.

Dom looked at Vince who gave him a warning look. "Take your phone out, call your boss and tell him you quit."

"What?"

"That's the only way I'm telling you," Dom told him. "We can still get arrested with the things we've done."

"I do that and they'll know something is up, I'm in the middle of a job, remember?"

Vince tore away from the group and rushed upstairs. They all looked after him before turning back to each other. Dom studied Brian trying to work out if he was trust worthy. He had lied about who he was, _what _he was.

Brian went to open his mouth when Vince came rushing back downstairs. Before anyone had time to even blink Vince's arm was raised and he had a gun pointed at Brian, positioned right between Brian's eyes.

"If we talk are you gonna?" Vince asked, pressing the gun into Brian's forehead.

"No," Brian stuttered out, wishing that he'd brought his gun with him.

"I don't believe you," Vince growled.

"V, what are you doing, man?" Leon demanded.

"He talks and we go down," Vince shouted, but kept his eyes on Brian. "You think Dom could handle that? Jesse? Hell, I bet they'll do what they can to bring Mia down too."

"I never did anything," Mia said, shocked.

"Like that matters," Vince scoffed. "Seems those cops already have their eyes on us anyway, will even send us down for something we didn't do."

"Yeah, and imagine what you'll get for killing a cop," Letty spoke up.

"No ones got to know," he shrugged.

Brian held his hands up in defense and eyed the gun carefully. "OK, I promise that I won't say a word, I won't leave your sight if it makes you feel better. But I do need to report to them, and if I do that it means I can help you guys."

"Help us how?" Dom demanded. "We're innocent."

"Do you think that matters? Those truckers are going to take things into their own hands, they just want to get this thing sorted."

"What are they going to do when they arrest us and the jobs continue?" Leon asked.

"Someone gets arrested for something you did," Brian started. "Wouldn't you take the free pass?"

"Fine," Dom agreed. "How can you help us?"

"Get yourself alibis," Brian ordered. "I mean water tight, someone who the police will have no issue trusting."

Vince lowered the gun but kept close to Brian, ready to use it if need be.

"Race Wars," Letty shrugged, as if it were obvious.

"Not gonna cut it," Brian said, instantly cutting the idea down. "These jobs run at night, and at night the security around Race Wars is slack. Half the people there are drunk or otherwise occupied. I know you're a popular group but it won't cut it."

"Shit," Jesse breathed, starting to panic.

"What do you suggest then?" Leon demanded, rubbing Jesse's back.

"We need to know when they're going to hit," Brian sighed. "It's the best way to get this thing right."

A moment passed between them before Jesse spoke up, his voice quiet and unsure. "I might be able to help with that."

"How, Jess?" Dom asked, eyes on Brian.

"I need my laptop."

Leon quickly went to get it as Jesse sat down on the couch. When he got his laptop from Leon he opened it up and started to type away. All of his attention was on the screen as he typed faster. All eyes were on him, even Vince who had looked away from Brian to watch Jesse with interest.

"Right, here," Jesse said as he turned the laptop round. "These are all the days that the drivers have hit the semis. They're usually about three weeks apart, that would give them time to lay low, get rid of their haul and sort their cars out."

"Usually?" Brian asked.

"Twice they've struck early, but," Jesse said, as he held up a finger. "The three week mark is a couple of days after Race Wars."

"But you can't be sure?" Leon questioned.

"No, but I'm not done," Jesse grinned, suddenly feeling pretty proud and confident. "The trucks have a connection."

"No, they don't," Brian shook his head. "Two have been from a different companies and only a couple pick their load up from the same pick up point."

"Yeah, but this guy's team are the ones to make sure the load goes from the source to the trucks," Jesse said, changing the picture on screen to a man. "He's the guy you need to talk to."

"What's the number?" Dom asked as he picked out his cell, already knowing Jesse would have it.

"How did he do that?" Brian asked, looking between them in shock, but no one answered.

* * *

A couple of hours passed. Dom got a hold of the guy Jesse had singled out. Jesse was only wrong about one thing, he worked alone, but that only meant he was able to go between jobs. He'd work with all the companies that either owned the pick-up points or the things being transported. After being offered a healthy amount of money from Dom he was more than willing to start talking. With his connections he was able to work between different pick up points and companies. Every three weeks he would make sure he was at the right place and that he was in charge of the shipment, then he would radio it in to the group. They only did the job early if the shipment they wanted was early. Dom explained all of this to the group as they sat around the living room and listened.

"Did he say when the next job was?" Brian asked hopefully.

"It's the night of Race Wars," Dom explained. "It's a late night shipment."

"You guys can't go Race Wars," Brian spoke up.

"We have to, it will look suspicious," Letty argued.

"Enough," Dom snapped. "We can still go. The shipment leaves at night but he said by time it's done it'll be early hours of the morning."

"How can we trust him?" Leon asked.

"Jesse transferred him a deposit of sorts," Dom explained. "I told him the second we get the word of the heist going off we'll transfer the rest of the money."

"They can trace that," Brian pointed out.

"I'm offended," Jesse said.

"Yeah, alright," Brian laughed. "Fine, go to Race Wars, stay for a bit but you have to leave while it's still daylight."

"And what would are excuse be when the police bring it up?" Letty asked.

Brian got out his phone and made a quick phone call to Harry. They spoke for a few minutes, Brian explaining that he told the team he was a cop. When Harry seemed to get that into his system he was asked about the barbecue he had spoken about, it took some convincing but Brian managed to get Harry to agree to help them.

"Right," Brian said as he hung up the phone. "The day of Race Wars Harry is having a gathering with his family and some close friends."

"So?" they all asked, not getting the point.

Brian rolled his eyes. "When you leave Race Wars you go to Harry's. It's not odd because your garage and his shop work together. It would make sense he'd invite you to keep the connection going."

"Connection, huh?" Vince laughed.

"I can always walk away," Brian growled.

"No, we'll take it," Dom sighed. "What about you?"

"I need to go Race Wars with you, they can't know you know about me." Brian looked nervously at Vince. Although Vince had moved away from him he still had the gun on him. "But if you guys slip off without me knowing, what can I do? After a bit I'll radio in and tell my boss that you've slipped away. He'll think you've gone to get ready for the heist when in fact you'll be at Harry's. You stay there, even after we know the heist has been done, stay over for the night if you have to."

"Will it work?" Jesse asked nervously.

"It should," Brian nodded. "Hopefully they'll see that you guys couldn't of done it, even better, they'll catch the guys who did do it."

"Seems like we have a plan," Dom nodded. "But this doesn't make things right. For appearances purposes you keep coming to work at the garage but that's it. As little interaction as possible."

Brian nodded, he could easily play it off, suggest to his bosses that the team are doing that because they're working on the heists. "OK," he agreed but his eyes fell on Mia.

Mia finally looked up at him, her eyes glazed over. She had rarely said a word to anyone since they started to work out an alibi. She only shook her head at him and pushed passed everyone to head upstairs. Brian wanted more than anything to go after her but from the way Vince grabbed his gun and Dom stepped towards the stairs he knew he was better off just leaving. Which is what he did.

Really Brian should've been over the moon after the news he got. Sure he'd gotten the blame for going after the wrong people and had lost his job but he was planning on quitting. The thing that bothered him really was knowing the team would no longer accept him, that he was going to lose Mia and really there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

He knocked lightly on Harry's front door and was relieved when Dom was the one to answer it. He motioned for Dom to follow and the two of them slipped away from the house until they were by Brian's car.

"I have good news," Brian told him. "They're no longer after you."

"Really?" Dom questioned, clearly not believing him.

"When the heist started they got an anonymous tip about some race cars," Brian explained, shifting his feet. "The cars were the same make as the ones hijacking the trucks so they assumed it was you. We went after them. It was a mess, Dom."

"What happened?" To Brian's surprise Dom sounded genuinely interested.

"The guy who jumped onto the truck was shot and killed by the driver," Brian said, looking at the ground as he spoke. "Someone else had their car flipped and died instantly, a third car had its engine shot out and he barely got out before it exploded."

"How many did they arrest?" Dom asked, thankful that it really wasn't his group hijacking trucks.

"Two people in another car and the one who got out of his," Brian explained. "They blamed me for going after the wrong guys. Said I kept saying it was you guys. They fired me but I guess that saves me quitting. I'm thinking of going to Miami."

"You're leaving?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Not really," Dom admitted. "But thank you for this, those cops would've done anything to get us done even if it meant attaching us to something we didn't do."

"It was nothing, I owed you, I owed Mia," Brian sighed, wishing he could push by Dom and go to Mia. "I only ask for one more thing."

"What?"

"You never told me what you did for money."

"Vince has a way of getting a hold of almost any weapon, he has connections, he sold some guns," Dom reluctantly explained. "Jesse used his computer skills to illegally transfer money that wasn't ours into some accounts and Leon is a smooth talker, so we got a lot of things cheap."

"What do you and Letty do?"

"Letty sometimes helped Leon, she got a second job too," Dom sighed. "But even though she hated it I tried to keep her out of most of it. I do most of the racing and…"

"And what Dom?"

"Those cars hijacking the trucks?"

"Yeah," Brian continued nervously.

"I made a large amount of cash by building up those cars."

"So you were involved!" Brian accused.

"No!" Dom shouted. "I was told by someone I thought was trustworthy that these cars were for a race group, the same rides made sense if they wanted to run together, some people like that. I didn't know until the first heist."

"You swear you didn't know?"

"Look I got more money per car than any race night," Dom sighed. "I took it, we needed it. We put it into a savings while slowly adding the money from the money Jesse stole. The stuff from Races and what Vince got went straight into the cars and the other things if we needed it. Leon talked us into some good deals when we had to be careful with spending. We haven't done any of that for a while. Our cars win us more than enough and we still have a lot of that money saved up."

"OK," Brian nodded. "I believe you, but Dom you have to be careful. I know I have no right to tell you that but you really will get into trouble."

"Apart from the racing there's nothing illegal going on anymore," Dom promised.

Brian let out a sigh. "I hope things go well for you," he told Dom honestly before opening his car door and getting in.

"Hey, Brian?" Brian rolled the window down further and looked up. "I think we'll see each other again."

"What makes you say that?" Brian asked curiously.

Dom was already walking away but he called over his shoulder. "You still owe me a ten second car."

* * *

_R&R_


	5. What If Letty Had Died

**WARNING: **There_ shouldn't really be any extreme spoilers for Fast Six, it talks about it in general terms and I changed a lot of what happened but if you haven't seen it and are worried then I'll leave it up to you to decide whether you read it or not._

**For FaStandFurious123  
**_This suggestion was given a while ago, I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up, I've been trying to figure out how I wanted to go with it, especially knowing it was preferred not to have Elena, but in the end I made up my mind and decided to go with something semi-happy._**  
**

* * *

**What If... ****_Letty Had Died_**

_Five years after Letty's death..._

Why on Earth had even let Hobbs talk him in to doing that job? Elena and he and split, his car got wrecked _again _and he almost lost even more members of his family. Then he looked at the house he grew up in and he remembered why he had done it, his freedom, their freedom. The chance to show Jack all the places he'd seen growing up and the ability to actually do good things for once. They'd been back almost a couple of years now and they were all just managing to settle in properly. Brian, Mia and Jack moved into the old Toretto house with Dom staying until he found somewhere more suitable to stay, his last place turning out to be a total bust, stupid him for choosing to go cheap. Tej, Rome, Han and Gisele had decided to spend some time in LA before they all went their own ways and they just ended up staying, Rome taking off every so often in his plane.

Dom watched the others. Brian and Mia were on the blanket playing with Jack, Dom rolled his eyes when he spotted Brian tempting Jack with the Skyline, kid was going to pick the Charger if it was the last thing Dom ever did. Mia shook her head at him, warning him to not even start on the same thing again. Dom rolled his eyes at her but turned his attention to the others. Rome and Tej were arguing over the barbecue, another thing he kept questioning how it had happened. Next his eyes found Gisele, she had her legs propped up on Han's lap and they were laughing. He hadn't mentioned anything to anyone but he noticed a big change in them and it didn't help that he overheard them talking about some houses they looked at in LA, _something more permanent _they had decided. He wondered if Japan was still on the cards or not, it had been a while since they discussed it.

"Hey," Mia said, suddenly appearing beside him. "That was Elena just now, on the phone."

Dom turned a little to look at her as she sat down beside him. Elena had kept in touch since she had gone back to working with Hobbs. Dom and she had split when he'd taken the job to take down Shaw, part of him had been afraid to lose Elena like he did Letty now that he was heading into trouble again but part of him also wondered if he was actually ready to move on. Elena had been amazing and showed her understanding, she even helped out with Mia and Jack so they had parted on good terms, Elena calling every so often to check in with everyone. "What did she say?" he finally asked.

"Things are still pretty much non stop when it comes to working but her and Hobbs are working good together," Mia started. "She can handle things without him and he can handle things without her so they work it between them so they can have some time off. She erm..."

"She what?" Dom asked curiously, eyebrow raised slightly.

"She met someone, they've been together a couple of months now," she whispered. "They wanted to see how it went before they told anyone."

If anything Dom was happy at the news, happy for Elena. "Now I know for a fact that that's not why you seem so worried. Spill."

"Don't you think it's time you moved on too?" Mia asked quietly. "I'm not forcing you but I see how you are with Jack, I see what you want and you can still have it. Elena was too soon after Letty, I agree with you on that but it's been five years since we lost her Dom, you deserve to move on."

"I just don't want to," he lied.

"Liar," she mumbled. "I saw you with that girl in the garage yesterday."

"Leah?" he questioned. "Oh that was nothing, she's a customer."

"Well you and _Leah_ looked pretty happy."

"I've just been working on her car for the past few days," he shrugged.

"Well it's a good thing I got her number, seen as you obviously haven't," Mia grinned, holding the piece of paper out.

He took it slowly from her. "And what am I meant to do?"

"Call her and set up a date," Mia said as if it were obvious.

"I don't know," he said warily.

"Look, I don't want to force you into anything but I at least want you to try," Mia pleaded. "Please, Dom, at least if you set up a date you can take things slow. That was the issue with Elena, you guys just went into it too fast."

"_One _date," Dom finally gave in. "But we're doing this _after_ she pays us for fixing her car."_  
_

* * *

Dom paced backwards and forwards, wanting to hit himself for more than one thing. The first was the fact he was acting like some teenager who had never been near a girl in his life, second because he had let Leah talk him into meeting at the restaurant when he should have gone to pick her up and thirdly the fact he picked the most uncomfortable date in the world; dinner at a fancy restaurant.

When she did arrive Dom tried to stop tugging at the clothes he'd decided on as he led her inside. He tried not to groan as they were shown to their seats. The place was dimly lit, each table having candles on each of the tables. Dom had to try and hold his nerves together, especially when he saw the menu, a burger and fries didn't sound so lame now.

"Help," Leah suddenly whispered.

He eyed her over the menu. "What's wrong?"

"Half of this stuff I don't like," she admitted. "And the other half I've never thought to try. Wondering if you could recommend something?"

"Burger and fries?" Dom asked mildly.

"That's not on here," Leah said as she scanned the menu.

"No, but I could kill for some."

Thank god," she groaned. "I could smell them from that burger stand as I crossed the road."

"I tried not to look at it while I was waiting."

"It's only seven, do you think he'll still be there?" she asked hopefully.

"It's a Saturday meaning he'll probably be here longer than usual, so maybe."

"Race you there?"

He barely had time to make a reply before she was up and running. He struggled to get up, giving her a high advantage. She was halfway across the road when he finally managed to get out of the restaurant. He tried his hardest to pick up more speed but she still reached the burger stand before him. He caught up just in time to watch her sweet talk the guy into making them a burger each before he closed. Dom shook his head in disbelief when the guy agree to give them a small basket of fries and two cheese burgers.

When they had been made Dom gave him extra for serving them when he was in the middle of closing up before he and Leah made their way over to the bench that sat near by. They split the fries, Leah eating more than her fair share, claiming it was her prize for winning their little race. Dom reluctantly agreed but not before he took a bite out of her burger when she was distracted.

"That was a big bite," she pouted.

"You ate a lot of extra fries," he shrugged.

"Well I did win," she argued.

"I'll just have to make it up to you next time."

"Next time?" she asked curiously, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"If you want to," he said nervously.

"Didn't think you wanted to _this_ time," she admitted. "You never seemed interested when we talked at the garage, and I dropped some seriously obvious hints."

"No, it's not that I wasn't interested," he tried to explained.

"Look, I grew up around here, anyone who's anyone knows the name Toretto and they know your story," she said softly. "They know about how good you are at racing, what happened to your Dad, the feud with that Tran guy, what happened to your girlfriend and all the trouble you got into in other countries. If it wasn't seen on the news it was spread by word of mouth."

"Pretty messed up, huh?"

"Why did you do it all?"

"I went after Tran because he went after my family," Dom started. "I went after Braga because he had Letty killed, I did the job in Rio because me and my family needed money to disappear, plus the guy we targeted was a seriously bad guy, maybe worse than Braga. And the last job was in exchange for our freedom."

"Then I don't think it's messed up at all," she shrugged. "It sounds exciting really. And everything you did was with good intentions, I can see that."

"You know that I have to be sure about everything now, I can't risk what me and my family have."

"Guess that means you'll be taking me out on a few more dates," she grinned. "Tell you what, you take me to see a movie next Saturday and I'll surprise you on the next date if you still think I'm worth the chance."

"I think there's a good chance I'll still think that."

"Only good?"

"OK, maybe more than good," he grinned. "I guess I can get pass the fact that you know next to nothing about cars."

"Hey, I ditched a fancy dinner for burgers and fries, does that not make up for it?"

"It certainty helps your case," he shrugged, trying not to look like he was impressed at all.

"I should think so," she nodded. "Look, from what I've heard and what Mia has said I don't expect anything. I have my reasons to run away from this and so do you. Maybe one day we'll talk about it but now do you know what I want?"

"What?" he asked softly.

"This," she shrugged. "Someone I can do this with, someone I can go to if things get really bad, just someone I can have fun with."

"So nothing serious?" he frowned.

"No, just nothing too much too quick."

"We get through another three dates, the next one mine and the other two yours, then maybe for our fifth one you could come to the family house for the Sunday barbecue?"

"I've heard of those," she smiled. "Apparently getting an invite to those is like getting an invite to have tea with the Queen."

Dom chuckled. "That's why we've got to get through three more dates successfully before it comes to that."

"I'm glad you think this one went successfully," she said happily as she jumped up and put their rubbish in the bin.

Dom got up too and slowly they started walking towards where they'd parked their cars. He didn't feel so nervous now that they'd both agreed that it would be a step by step thing. And Leah seemed pretty great to him, enough of her was familiar that he didn't feel like he was starting completely from square one but it wasn't too familiar that he felt like he couldn't move on from his past. As they reached their cars he took a leap of faith by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. When she blushed he knew they were on the same page.

"Till next time?"

She gave a small nod as he opened her door for her and carefully shut it behind her once she was securely inside.

* * *

_R&R_


	6. What If Rome Said No

**For McGarrett-Williams  
**_I kind of combined the two What If suggestions you had, I hope that's no problem :)_

* * *

**What If… ****_Rome Said No_**

"What do you mean no?" Brian demanded as Rome walked away from him. "I thought we were getting somewhere just now!"

"Yeah, we were, I forgave you for being a Pig."

"I have no choice in doing this job," Brian told him as he jogged after him. "I need your help, Rome."

"No, I'll be off parole soon enough," Rome shrugged. "This ain't a half bad set up, I'll survive. I don't need your help, or _theirs_."

Brian cursed, kicking the dirt up as he turned and walked back to Bilkins.

"Well that went well."

"Fuck you," Brian mumbled as he continued to walk pass him.

* * *

Brian was almost stuck with a rookie who had no idea what the hell he was doing. Sure he knew more about cars than the first guy he was greeted with but the kid still wasn't up to scratch. Luckily Brian managed to convince Bilkins to let him find another partner. Admittedly the first person he actually thought of was Dom but he knew that was highly impossible, in fact getting any of the team would be impossible, but then he remembered Mia.

Trying not to runaway he carefully knocked on the front door of the Toretto house. He heard her call out, asking him to wait a minute. And he did, only just. He paced in front of the door, not really sure why on earth he had come here. She was now all alone because of him, there was no way she was going to help him. She probably hated him.

"Brian?"

He turned to see her standing there. "Uh, yeah," he nodded carefully "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"You've got to be kidding me."

She went to slam the door but he managed to put his hand out and stop it. "Please, Mia, I'm begging you. I didn't know who else to go to."

"I don't want anything to do with the police," she hissed.

"And neither do I," he told her honestly. "I was picked up racing. I do this job and I'm out from their nose."

"There's nothing you can offer me because I know you can't bring my family back."

He hung his head but still kept his hand on the door. "I know that Mia, I know, but I'm begging you to help me out here."

"What's the job?" she sighed.

"Guy named Carter, there's already somebody undercover, she's been there for about eleven months but they need to people who can handle a car so they can pull off some jobs for Carter."

"Please tell me this is better planned then your undercover job with us."

"Much better."

"I'll do it but you'll owe me even more."

"Why are you…?"

"It's not like I've got much else to do, I could do what I used to in half the time now."

He suddenly became aware of how quiet the house was and he gave her a sad smile.

* * *

The first meeting with Verone had gone well and Brian had to admit he was impressed with Mia's skills when they got the package. The thing he wasn't impressed with was how Verone seemed to praise her on the success of the run a little too much. It definitely blurred the line between a compliment and flirting.

Those jealous thoughts disappeared as soon as they got to the garage. He told Jimmy what he needed done when he spotted Mia looking under the hood of the car she'd been given. He knew that she knew something about cars but he was never really sure just how much she knew. He was watching for so long and so intently that Jimmy had to elbow him to get his attention. Brian only coughed awkwardly and dragged Mia away to meet Tej.

While they worked Brian noticed that whenever she was near a car she lit up but when she was near the cops or anything that reminded her that this was a job she lost that spark. Throughout their meeting she sat quietly to the side, not saying a word, only watching, a guarded look on her face. Luckily a tag team race came up quick and Mia was on fire. Brian was surprised to see that she did better than him.

Things almost went from bad to worse when Verone decide to trap that damn rat on that guy's chest. It didn't help that Brian instantly defended Monica. It also didn't help things when the next day Mia saved his and Monica's asses by keeping Verone's men at bay.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded when they were alone.

But Brian had no answer for her. He didn't even allow himself to hope that Mia was jealous.

* * *

Everything seemed to become a competition after that. Who could race quicker, who could handle themselves in the scramble better, who could get rid of their guy first and then who could disarm the two guys who had gotten Brian trapped. They really weren't getting on at all since Brian and Monica got way too close. The only hope of it disappearing was when they chased the boat.

Mia worked out pretty quickly what was going on when Brian kept looking at the boat and keeping his speed up. He kept gradually gaining speed, not wanting to go pass the boat. It was going well until his cell phone went off.

He cursed and fumbled for it. Eventually he managed to dig it out of his pocket. Mia took it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Who's this?"

"A friend of Brian's."

"Tell him it's Rome and I may have overreacted," Rome apologised. "I'm not sayin' I would've taken the job but I should've been more considerate."

Mia quickly relayed the message, causing Brian to shake his head.

"Rome this is really a bad time," Brian yelled towards the phone.

"Why? What you two doin'?"

"Chasing a boat," Mia shrugged.

"In a car?"

"Yeah, we're trying to stop it."

"He's gonna do something stupid."

"Maybe, the dock's coming up," Mia said quickly before throwing the phone aside.

They could both faintly hear Rome calling Brian's name and telling them how crazy they were through the phone. But Brian was already doing about a hundred, maybe more, and then he was in the air.

* * *

After all the formalities were done they walked away together. Brian didn't miss the smile on Mia's face when he stuck with her instead of going after Monica. She even asked him if he was staying in Miami. She made it clear she was going back to LA but she seemed pretty interested in where he'd be so he kept hope.

"I still owe you," he commented when they were far enough away.

"I think you paid me back, for this job anyway."

"How's that?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

She pulled some rolled up cash from inside her bra. "There's more where that came from. I'm so glad I wore jeans today."

He shook his head, grin in place. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, O'Connor," she said teasingly as she skipped ahead of him.

* * *

_R&R_


	7. What if Monica Was Obsessed With Brian

**For Kary G**

_This is set sometime between Hobbs receiving the file at the end of Fast Five and Fast Six. But there's no spoilers for either_.

* * *

**What if Monica was obsessed over Brian?**

Monica drove along, she had decided to give herself a break from the job for a bit so she hopped on a plane and flew away, buying a car the second she got there so she could keep going. She had delivered that damn file and Hobbs still refused to make her part of his team. She knew it was down to her history with a certain member of the team. It pissed her off more than anything so she took a break and the last thing she expected was to see a Skyline parked at the side of the road near a beach house. She knew in her gut who it must belong to or at least she hoped. She parked up beside the Skyline and got out. The hood was up and the engine was missing. She made her way round the side of the house and found Brian on the porch. He had the engine from the Skyline on top of a table and was working vigorously on it.

"Knock, knock."

He looked up, surprised that someone was there. His eyes widen when he saw who stood before him. He wiped his hands on a nearby rag and made his way over to her. His arms wrapped around her and she felt all those old feelings rush back. Back then in Miami they couldn't be together, not when she decided to stay in the force and he wanted a fresh start.

"How'd you find me?" he asked, stepping away a little.

"By accident," she admitted. "I spotted the Skyline and you're the only person I know who would never pass up an opportunity to own one."

He gave her a small smile but looked unsure. "I don't want to sound like a dick, but how can I trust you?"

"I've met Hobbs, I know about you guys, " she informed. "But I'm not gonna turn you in."

Brian wasn't going to mention that they were going to be moving in a couple months whether Mia had given birth or not, they could always bump the date up a little if they needed to. "Why?"

"You saved my life once," she reminded. "Now tell me about the Skyline."

"Mia wants rid if I can't get it working properly again."

"That's right, the Toretto girl, your girlfriend."

"Although if he were here my Dad wouldn't be happy that I'm having Brian's baby before marrying him."

They both looked to see Mia standing just outside of the front door. She smiled as she walked over to Brian. Monica watched her carefully, eyes zeroing in on the well defined bump. That was something she hadn't been expecting.

"This is Monica, she was part of that job I did back in Miami."

"Nice to meet you," Mia smiled.

"You too," Monica managed to get out. "But I should be going."

She gave a hasty goodbye before quickly leaving. She didn't know what she expected but finding out about the pregnancy wasn't it. Her old feelings coming back wasn't expected either and neither was the jealousy that ran through her when she saw Brian moving on with someone that wasn't her.

* * *

Brian, Mia, Dom and Elena were all on the front porch. It had been a three or four days since Monica had bumped into them. Brian was still working on the Skyline but it wasn't exactly going well for him. Dom raised an eyebrow in Mia's direction when Brian swore loudly.

"He's been on edge since we ran into an old friend of his but he won't tell me what's up exactly."

"Old friend?"

Brian let out a frustrated sigh before wiping his hands on the rag and coming over to join them. "Yeah, she was part of that job Rome and I did in Miami. "

"She a cop?"

Brian nodded. "But she isn't gonna say a word, I saved her life once, she says she owes me."

"You better be sure about this," Dom warned.

"I am."

"So, is she the reason you've got your panties all up in a bunch?"

Brian reluctantly nodded. "I saw her this morning when I went to get some things for the Skyline."

"You never said," Mia commented.

"It was strange that's why." All three gave him a questioning look as he took a seat. "She was asking about our relationship Mi, and the baby, then she started talking about how well she and I knew each other."

"What's her name?" Dom questioned.

"Monica."

"Ever get a feeling that you're being talked about?"

They all looked over to see Monica coming onto the porch. Brian tried not to look at the team as he got up to greet her.

* * *

The same type of thing continued on for a couple of weeks. Monica would randomly show up wherever Brian was, it happened at least once a day. At first she was subtle and even acted as if she hadn't noticed him. Then she just kept appearing every day. Brian was honest and let Mia know, even allowing her to tell Dom. Brian refused to believe that he was being stalked until one day he snapped.

He was out one day getting the last minute stuff so that Mia could rest when he spotted Monica. She was outside of the cafe where he got his coffee from whenever he had to leave the house early.

"Are you following me or something?" he demanded as he got closer to her.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"You've been everywhere for the past two weeks!"

"I wanted to get you alone," she tried to explain. "Every time I saw you you were with someone or heading back to them."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Brian asked, slightly annoyed, but willing to hear her out if it meant he got to the bottom of this.

"Us."

"There is no us."

"But there could be, we're a better match," she urged. "We were both cops, we both love to drive fast and we have... I don't know, this connection."

"Yeah, we _were_ cops, I'm not now and I don't ever plan to be again," Brian told her angrily. "Mia loves fast cars and she knows more about them than you probably do. As for this _connection_, we had one sure but it's nothing compared to the one I have Mia. She's the love of my life and she's having my baby. There's no way I'm giving that up. Now you need to leave and stay away from my family."

Brian turned to leave but she followed him, reaching forward to grab his hand. He tried to pull away from her as she begged him to stay and think about it. He tried to tug away from her but she was a lot stronger than anticipated. He eventually stopped struggling, and turned to face her to tell her to back off.

"He told you to leave," Dom told her, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Brian finally managed to twist his arm away and take a step back. "Were you following me?"

"Looks like it was a good thing I did," Dom commented, sounding slightly amused.

"I could've handled the situation. "

"Well seen as I'm here..." Dom shrugged before facing Monica properly. "You're messing with my family, Brian asked you politely enough to leave now I suggest you do that before things get very ugly."

Monica just glared at him but turned and left, both men watched until she was out of sight. They then started to walk in the opposite direction.

"How long do you think she'll stay away from you?"

"A few days just in case maybe," Brian guessed.

"Plenty of time for us to move then, "Dom laughed. "Good job on making her think that you couldn't get out of her grip."

"I had to keep her there till you showed up, "Brian reminded. "You move slow in your old age."

"I'll give you five seconds head start," Dom warned. "Then we'll see how slow I am."

Brian laughed, thanking that Dom was playing him. But when he turned to look at Dom he realised that that wasn't the case. Brian gave him a questioning look, but when Dom started to count down from five he took off running.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm not so good at writing Monica xD And the ending of this was completely different to what I thought it would be... Oh Well_

_R&R_


	8. What If Rome Died Instead of Gisele

**What If… ****_Rome Died Instead of Gisele?_**

**For McGarrett-Williams  
**_I'm not entirely sure if this is what you wanted, and it has been a while since you requested this, but this is what struck me and it's the first urge I've had to write for this collection. I also wanted to concentrate more on flashbacks and the after math rather than him actually being killed off/dying._

**WARNING  
**_Events have changed slightly but they may still lead to possible spoilers for Fast Six. That's of course if the chapter title hasn't already given you spoilers._

* * *

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Dom coming out from the flames. Letty ran forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Brian looked down at Mia with a smile. Really they hadn't gotten Letty back one hundred percent but they had her back in some way shape or form and that was better than nothing. Brian looked around at his team, his family, but he frowned at the sight. Somebody was missing. He did another sweep but there was no change. Rome still wasn't there.

"Where's Rome?"

Everyone looked around. Dom and Letty had both reached them all by that point but still no one answered. Tej looked uncomfortable, staring at the ground. Brian caught the pain in his eyes and the way he was trying to hold it together.

"Where's Roman?"

Tej looked up, slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Bri."

Brian ran his hands through his hair, looking desperately at the wreckage. He weighed up the possibility of running back over there and checking the wreckage, just for mere proof, but he knew it would be a stupid move on his side.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know, a lot of shit was going down," Tej said, equally as stretched by the incident. "One second he was unhooking our cable from the plane and the next he was dead."

"Where's his body?"

"I- I swear, the guy came out of nowhere, the one who shot him," Tej explained. "I didn't have a weapon and I couldn't get to Rome's, all I could do was swerve the car. I tried to be as careful as possible but I knocked both of them off."

"We need to find him," Brian said, heading towards the wreckage.

Mia grabbed his hand, causing him to stop and look back at her. "Please don't," she begged.

"I'll make sure my guys find him when they get here," Hobbs promised. "Gonna need a lot of people for this, I'll have a whole team dedicated to looking for him."

Brian looked at Mia, seeing the desperation in her eyes. Reluctantly he nodded. "Okay, the second you find him I want to be informed."

"First person I call," Hobbs promised.

Brian nodded, wrapping an arm around Mia. When they got to one of the cars he allowed her to drive. The others silently got into their cars. Hobbs stayed behind to wait for those he called.

* * *

"Bri?"

He looked up from where he sat on their temporary bed. He would be pleased to go home but if staying in his place was what he had to do then he would, there was no way he was going anywhere without Rome.

"I am sorry," she told him, sitting on the bed beside him. "But you don't blame Tej, do you?"

Brian sighed, placing his face in his hands. "No, I didn't mean to be so short with him, he was just the only one who could give me answers."

"He's hurting too, we all are, but I can tell he's torn," Mia explained. "He wouldn't let me help him though, says you need our help more than anyone, that you'd be ripping yourself apart."

"Maybe," he shrugged, not really sure what to say.

"Then why don't we talk?" she suggested. "Why don't you tell me about Rome?"

***flashback***

_Brian sighed, making his way over to pick up a tray. Food was probably his least favourite part of the day. Not the crappy beds, not the cold showers and not the horrid structured times they had. The food was bland and didn't even fill you up and when it did you were hungry again within an hour. Of course he couldn't complain. He was a delinquent after all, at least that's what everyone who was against him called him._

_He had successfully filled his tray and was grabbing a drink when the tray was knocked out of his hands. It spilt down his front. Brian looked down at the mess before looking up at the cause for it. Standing in front of him was Lucas. The kind of kid in Juvey who could be considered an actual delinquent, the kind who had a lot of issues and would probably survive an adult, max-security prison._

_"Nice meal, O'Connor?"_

_A few of the people in the room started to laugh but Brian kept quiet. His eyes stayed glued on Lucas. He'd wanted to get into it with him for so long but he had promised his Mom not to get into trouble and he knew if they did get into fight he would end up in more trouble than Lucas, no matter whose fault it was._

_"You should speak when spoken to," Lucas told him. "Respect your elders and all that."_

_Brian really did want to laugh at that. Lucas was older but only by a year or two, not much in Brian's books considering they were both teenagers. Brian felt like the older one, he was certainly more mature in their confrontation. He would never rise to it, but this time was different._

_Lucas smacked the back of Brian's head to get his attention. Brian snapped. He took a swing before he had a chance to think. His fist connected with Lucas' jaw. Within seconds the two of them were fighting, throwing punches this way and that. Unfortunately Lucas was getting the upper hand._

_In the end Brian just tried to keep the blows to a minimum, defending himself as best as he could. He had his arms over his face when suddenly Lucas wasn't pinning him to the floor anymore. He peaked out to see another kid beating on Lucas. Brian had seen him around but had never really spoken to him._

_Seeing that he might have his chance to really get Lucas, Brian got up and helped. They were getting Lucas good, not even Lucas' group were interfering. This was probably the most dangerous and harmful thing that Brian had ever done. He wouldn't mind being called a delinquent for this kind of thing, at least then it would be somewhat true._

_Suddenly the two were pulled from Lucas and marched away from the room. They were being escorted down one of the many corridors when the two of them looked at each other. Both split into the same big grin._

_"I'm Rome."_

_"Brian."_

***end flashback***

"Figures you'd meet Rome because of a fight."

Brian laughed at that. He expected talking about Rome to hurt. He figured in the morning or when they found Rome's body that it would really hit him but for now it felt good just to be able to talk about Rome. In fact, just to be able to talk about his past in a somewhat positive light.

"When did you guys get to be so close?" Mia asked. "I mean, I get that's how you met but how did you get to be so close."

"We were still in juvey," Brian explained. "It was my Mom."

***flashback***

_Brian sat staring at the letters for ages. On any other day he would be jumping for joy to get out of this place for the day but not this day. He wasn't prepared to go into that church and then sit with a bunch of people he didn't even know._

_"What's eating you?"_

_He looked up to see Rome standing in the door way, watching him curiously. "My Mom's funeral tomorrow."_

_"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Rome said awkwardly, straightening up and rubbing the back of his neck._

_"No need to be sorry then."_

_"You and her were close?"_

_"We got on," Brian shrugged. "She was the parent that cared, y'know? We weren't best of friends or anything but when she was able to be around it was great. I was meant to change things when I got out of here."_

_"What things?" Rome asked, sitting beside him._

_"I was meant to get us a better place," Brian explained. "I was meant to get a job so she could work less hours."_

_"Well you could still get that better place," Rome suggested. "You can finished your time here and then survive out there, that would be what she'd want."_

_"Y'know, you're my only friend in here?"_

_"Not surprised, good thing I'm actually willing to give you skinny white ass a chance."_

_Brian grabbed him in a headlock. "Oh really? Surprised anyone can get close enough to be friends with you with with a forehead that big."_

_The two got into a bit of a light scuffle. Brian was happy about it though, it allowed him to forget about the next day and feel happy for just a little while._

***end flashback***

Mia chuckled and it caused Brian to smile too. Thinking back it was fights and joking around that made him and Rome as close as they were. Of course things were never that great. Juvey went by like a flash because Brian had Rome and Rome had Brian. When they got out they helped each other. Brian would have had his old house but the state took it when they found out where he was and when he would get out.

Between him, Rome and some people they knew/still had in their lives they got it sorted. Not even two years after leaving Juvey they were living in an apartment together. Being close to eighteen they were able to keep out of trouble until they were legally allowed to live by themselves without permission from anyone. They had crappy jobs that just about paid for everything they needed. Between that, racing and dwelling in their old crimes they got by.

As cheesy as it was everything was perfect. At least until Brian got interested in being a cop. He sought out information and only informed Rome when he knew when training would be. Of course Rome wasn't happy about the whole thing. Brian could never blame him for that, but Rome did try. For months he stuck around and tried to grit his teeth. They argued more and kept their distance from each other more often. It was that one moment that finally made things snap. Brian graduating was the first, it made Rome's patience run even thinner and then suddenly, after years of doing odd (somewhat illegal jobs) since getting out of Juvey Rome just happened to be picked up by the cops after Brian gets his badge. Of course that was the end of the line for their friendship.

"When did you realise that you really were going to stop being friends with each other?" Mia asked, surprisingly pinning Brian's trail of thought perfectly.

***flashback***

_"I can't believe you've actually done it," Rome groaned. "I can't believe you're a cop."_

_Both boys were sat on the couch in their living room. Brian had just received his badge that day. He fingered it carefully before throwing it onto the coffee table with a shrug. "It's nothing, I only want to help people."_

_"They say arresting people like us is helping others."_

_Brian shook his head. "We don't hurt people . I want to get those people who hurt others, who are unfair to them."_

_"You're a still a cop," Rome grumbled._

_"And not every cop is bad," Brian argued. "Not every cop is out to get you!"_

_"They really wormed their way in, huh?"_

_Brian frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_"The old Brian, my friend, he wouldn't say shit like that," Rome explained. "He'd be sat here laughing with me about how dumb those cops are. How unfair they were to us and how we're really laughing in their faces by doing half the shit we do."_

_"Half the shit we used to do," Brian reminded. "I told you, I'm done with that, I have to be."_

_"Well some of us can't afford to quit just yet."_

_"Look, I'm not yet but I will be making decent enough money so you can just get a real job."_

_"Wow." Rome got up nudging the table so the badge fell off. "You really are one of them now. Maybe it's best we got our own places, this one is getting a bit small."_

***end flashback***

"But you guys made up," Mia reminded.

"Yeah, took _another_ fight but yeah we made up."

"Shame it had to be for a job…" Mia said, trailing off.

"I wanted to see him sooner," Brian sighed. "But after that shit in L.A. it was hard. That job in Miami was the perfect excuse. I knew he wouldn't be able to say no."

"Were you two always getting into trouble?"

"Rome more than me," Brian laughed. "He used to be really hot-headed. I don't know, we didn't talk that much about our pasts if I'm honest. He wasn't from California. He wouldn't trade his home life for mine but he didn't want his own. It was the same with me. We both cared for our Moms, or at least we had some sort of decent relationship compared to what we had with our Dads."

"So you two were more alike than either of you wanted to admit?"

"Yeah," Brian nodded with a smile. "Something like that."

"How do you feel?" she questioned.

He put an arm around her, drawing her in closer. "I've stopped questioning how you do things like that."

"Doesn't answer my question."

"I feel better," he admitted. "But it's going to hit me again if we find him. Or if we don't."

"Then I'll be here for when either of those things happen," she told him. "If I'm not for whatever reason all you have to do is remember him."

Brian nodded, keeping a tight grip on Mia. He could do that. Not that long ago he felt like completely breaking down but now he was just about holding on. They sat there for a while longer, Brian telling her more stories about Rome and his past.

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
